<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Another Life by KEISM00N</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045577">In Another Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEISM00N/pseuds/KEISM00N'>KEISM00N</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Idk What Tags, M/M, Short Story, angst markhyuck, broken markhyuck, i got broken up when i wrote this, markhyuck, markhyuck angst, nct - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEISM00N/pseuds/KEISM00N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>no one wants to leave a person who means the world to them. but what could mark and donghyuck do if they’re also the ones that destroyed their own worlds?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Markhyuck - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Another Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this doesn’t have a storyline or whatnot. i write stories before (as you can see on my profile) and i wrote this when i got into a fight w my ex-gf. a few weeks after, we broke up. so i apologize in advance if this work is shitty af bcs i was crying while writing this. if you’re still here, enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...</p>
<p>“hey” donghyuck muttered, his eyes closed as he felt the night breeze brush his skin. his heart feels numb, he wasn’t feeling anything at all. the sting on his heart doesn’t hurt, but it was stinging. his back on the ground, feeling the presence of mark beside him.</p>
<p>“hm” he heard the older reply, his sweet and low voice not failing to make him smile softly. suddenly with the sound of his voice made him think of all the things they had before. they felt so happy. they were happy.</p>
<p>until months went by.</p>
<p>they didn’t fight but the world was too cruel for them. as if the universe made them meet each other at the wrong time. they felt right for each other. it felt like they were soulmates.</p>
<p>“you think if we’re not suffering right now,” he paused, feeling a lump build against his throat, “do you think we would still be together?” he said, more like a whisper as he tries his best to resist from letting out a sob. he didn’t want to cry, but as he thinks about all the plans they had, all of the dreams that they wanted to achieve together, he just couldn’t help but let tears fall down his cheeks.</p>
<p>he felt mark’s gaze on his face. he knows mark doesn’t like it when he cries. “well, i think it’s meant to be this way, donghyuck-ah” mark mumbles, looking at donghyuck as if he’s the most interesting thing here in the world. and to mark, he is. to mark, donghyuck’s the best person he could ever ask for. the moment donghyuck said yes to mark, his world got better. he finally had a reason to live.</p>
<p>they both did.</p>
<p>they tried.</p>
<p>but the world was unfair.</p>
<p>they came at a point where they’re both at their lowest. screams were heard everywhere, donghyuck was screaming, he doesn’t usually shout but he had enough that day. he was tired. mark was just standing there with a straight face, not knowing how to handle the mad younger. he felt terrified from what he saw. that wasn’t the donghyuck that he knew. that wasn’t him.</p>
<p>it was the worst night they ever had.</p>
<p>“i think it should be meant this way,” mark’s voice was shaking, they were both lying down on the ground, it was past midnight. the city was quiet, they’re on their favourite spot. he wanted to just kiss the tears away from donghyuck’s face. but he knows it would make the situation worse. “we were pulling each other down, we didn’t have the strength to lift each other up again. we were tired, exhausted from everything.” he lied back down, staring at the stars as he continued, “maybe in another time, love.” he uttered softly, “maybe some day, we’ll be fine. and once that comes, maybe we’ll work out just fine...” he heard donghyuck scoff, making him chuckle at what he said as well.</p>
<p>“in another life huh?”</p>
<p>“yeah, maybe.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>